Succeeding the Impossible
by Sauron1
Summary: When Harry and co bring James and Lily bck to liffe, they didn't know that they would shortly be meeting people who were brave. HP/LOTR


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing you hear? JK owns most stuff. I own the spell so haha. Lol. Me (Arwena) helped but this is my bros work.  
  
A/N: I know Dumbledore said that there is no spell to raise the dead but b/c this is a fanfiction I don't care.  
  
R&R plz  
  
Succeeding the Impossible  
  
Harry shivered under his black cloak. He was trying to succeed in the impossible and bring his parents back to life. He had read in a book Hermione had leant him that there was a tiny chance that it would work. He stood near their grave and looked at it for a moment. He had never visited it before and it seemed. significant that he should do something. He kneeled next to it and said a silent prayer.  
  
He stood up again and started preparing. He sat a broomstick on the snow- covered ground. Then he carefully put a necklace of his mothers on top of it. He muttered the incantation;  
  
"Macoolia!"  
  
Slowly, the broomstick and the necklace disappeared. Harry waited a moment. He knew the spell took a couple of minutes to work. Then he felt a faint tapping on his shoulder he slowly turned his head around and his he started to stare. His parents were standing right behind him.  
  
  
  
Lily fainted and James swore so badly. They all went to James and Lily's house once Lily had woken up.  
  
They were having a glass of coke when they heard a noise outside. They ran to the window and that's when Voldemort saw Harry and his parents. Then he got angry he went off for a bit. "Hey Harry was that Voldemort" "  
  
Yes" replied Harry  
  
"I have an idea that can avenge our death. We can make an army and defeat Voldemort."  
  
As they were walking down to find people to help they found the fellowship of the ring walking down the street. "Hey you" said James "want to help us defeat a bad guy"  
  
"Yes sure" said Aragorn and Gandalf. When Lily and James had explained what had happened they all were willing to help.  
  
They went to kill him but when victory was near Gimli dropped his axe and Voldemort walked up and said "Avada Kedavra." They quickly ran for their lives.  
  
"This is harder than I thought" said Gandalf.  
  
"But we have to defeat him for Lily James Harry and the rest" said Legolas "But we can't" said Merry.  
  
"Hey I have an idea!" said James, "We will find Dumbledore and ask him to help." So Harry Lily and James went in a train and the Fellowship rode there.  
  
When they all got there they all split up to find Dumbledore. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find him. Then Harry thought of somewhere he could be  
  
"He might be in the Secret Dungeon of Amino near Godrics Hollow where we use to live. "  
  
When they got there it turned out to be a big waste because he wasn't there. "Hmmmmmmmmm he has to be somewhere doesn't he?" Harry said, "Oh no, quickly, no time to waste I think he's had the same idea as we have. He's gone to kill Voldemort."  
  
"Oh no! I'm to late! He died!"  
  
"So now we know where he is. He's in a coffin under the ground in a cemetery" said Legolas.  
  
"Yes he is but don't get angry. I'm not angry, I'm happy because I did not really like him he was not such a handsome guy"  
  
"There was one girl that liked him she was a really hot chick she was so pretty and every one liked her even me James Potter but she liked Dumbledore." James said.  
  
"James have you been cheating on me because if you have I'll kill you"  
  
"No. I liked her when I was about 10 or something like that. I would never cheat on you my dearest, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you silly otherwise you get really angry with me and I do not think should have said that should I?" said James.  
  
"I hope we can find another to help." Harry said  
  
"Hey why don't you find your friends and ask them to help?" said Lily,  
  
"Ok" said Aragorn "We could get a huge army for you."  
  
"We have to go and find our friends you wait here ok." said Legolas.  
  
"Hey is that Arwen" said Gandalf  
  
"Yes it is" said Legolas  
  
"Why don't we get her to help," said Aragorn,  
  
" Ok" said Boromir,  
  
"Hey Arwen can you help us defeat someone" said Gandalf  
  
"Yes, sure" said Arwen.  
  
After they had talked it over at the table, Arwen suggested that we should get Elrond to help.  
  
(Next day) So we were riding the road to the council of Elrond. When we got there we saw Bilbo, Elrond and an orc sitting there. Elrond was shouting at the orc.  
  
Then he saw the fellowship he was so happy to see them. "You have to help us all of you there's a baddie on the loose you've got to help"  
  
Arwen told them what happened and they got really annoyed now they were probably ready for the fight, but then Aragorn shouted out "It's the first of March You know what the that means don't you? It's my birthday"  
  
"Oh yeah!" everyone shouted out "We all forgot. Now lets get back to business." 


End file.
